In recent years, increased farm operation sizes and time constraints caused by field conditions and weather have increased the need to perform planting operations at faster speeds. However, effectively creating a proper seed environment at high speeds is problematic, particularly in wet or high-residue conditions. “Plugging” of the apparatus used to close the trench is a particular problem, as is failure to return and level the displaced soil into the planting trench. Thus, there is a need for a trench closing system, apparatus and methods providing for more effective closing of the planting trench.